The child i call mine
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: When Lisbon's niece calls and asks for help of course she can't refuse but does this complicate the relationship that she and Jane finally have together? Will he freak and back out? Or be the opposite and commit to her and help her with her decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Lisbon's niece calls and asks for help of course she can't refuse but does this complicate the relationship that she and Jane finally have together? Will he freak and back out? Or be the opposite and commit to her and help her with her decision? Please read and REVIEW **** xxx**

"Katherine Nancy Russell, Age 26, coroner thinks she's been dead since about 4 this morning, no signs of struggle or sexual assault, But she had bruising to the middle of her abdomen which has been there since before the murder by about 3 days, No I.D on her or wallet but the necklace still around her neck suggest that it's not a robbery and she was probably smothered or strangled being as there is no blood anywhere" Grace said reading from her small notebook and pointing it out around the body.

Jane bent down and did his usual investigating sniffing and pocking about "She was scared of something, there's not even a faint line of redness around her neck which means she was smothered, but you can't smell that pillowy smell on her face which means it was an accident the murderer freaked out and dumped her here probably with not much time, you can also see a faint wedding ring line around her finger. My guess angry husband" he said standing up and looking very pleased with himself.

"And what reason would her husband want to kill her for?" Jane span around to see Lisbon chirpy as usual "Oh, hi Lisbon when did you get here?" he said with a beaming smile "Just now traffic was crazy! Please carry on" she pointed at the body "Well, this obviously wasn't a crime of passion which suggests that he didn't mean to kill her it was an accident. The bruising on her stomach and her ring line on her finger tells us that she was having an affair, he found out and confronted her but things got a little hectic so he killed her" he said with his "know it all grin on".

"But the bruising on her abdomen was three days old? Wouldn't they have talked about it then? Why beat her up then kill her three days later?" Rigsby said looking at the victim's body. "Exactly, the lover found out something about her, something big which he beat her up for and that my dear friend is why she told her husband about the affair!" Jane tapped Rigsby on the shoulder and started to walk toward his car "Which waaaaaas?" Lisbon called after him "She was pregnant!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Somehow that makes sense?" Lisbon said to the team. "Find out about the lover then you and Cho go bring him in, Grace you go talk to the husband see if he looks like our man. Me and Jane have a meeting with Bertram" She said before also hurrying off to her car.

"Agent Lisbon! Jane! Please come in sit down" Bertram with sarcasm in his voice "Hello, Gale!" Jane grinned until Lisbon gave him a look to stop stirring the pot. Bertram just glared at Jane then began to speak "It has come to my attention that you two are now in an intimate relationship, is that correct? Lisbon kept her head down but Jane was not ashamed that he finally had her "Yes, but you know that already dont'cha? Jane teased.

"This is not the time to play games ! The rules of the CBI are very clear when it comes to relationships within the same unit!" "Meh, I'll quit then because we aren't going to break-up over some rules saying we can't love each other" Jane said looking down at Lisbon with her eyes closed. "No no no! You're not quitting! But do you really think this is love?" Jane looked at Lisbon then back at Bertram "Yes, I know it is" he nodded "And you ?" Lisbon looked up and smiled at Jane "Yeah" she simply said grabbing Patricks hand.

"Keep it professional agent, One wrong move and this becomes a different conversation, you can go now" he motioned pointing to the door. "Wasn't as bad as we thought" Jane said when they were in the car breaking the awkward silence between them. "Yeah, who knew!" Lisbon said with a slight of grumpiness in her tone "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" he said shifting his full attention onto her "I just have a headache okay?" she said holding onto his hand. "You're lying! What's going on and don't tell me it's nothing Teresa" he was worried and she could hear it in his voice.

They pulled into the CBI car park and Lisbon un-did her belt and tried to step out of the car when Jane pulled her back "What's going on Lisbon?" he said looking her dead in the eye "Can we talk about this inside?" she sighed. He looked at her for a minute then simply nodded, when they got to Lisbon's office she asked Jane to sit down the she started pacing up and down the room "What? Just tell me?" he said after watching her for about 5 minutes.

Lisbon stopped then looked at him "You can't freak out about this, I am going to do this but I totally understand if you don't want too and you want to leave me" She said cupping Jane's cheek. "I'm not leaving you! Ever! I will help you through anything! What is it Teresa?" he said taking hold of both her hands. "It's Annie… She needs my help" she said with teary eyes "Is she okay? What does she need?" he said standing up "She's pregnant Patrick… and she wants me to have it" She was scared of how he would react and she stepped back. "A…and you're going to a…a raise it" he stuttered "Yeah… please don't get mad I understand!" Lisbon lowered her head but Jane pulled it back up with one finger "I love you" he simply whispered then pulled her chin up and kissed her "Whaa…what?" she said pushing him back slightly "I would love to be a father again Teresa or a mother Teresa" he smirked "Are you sure?" she said entwining her hand into his "As sure as can be" he said kissing her soft red lips.

"Let's call her then shall we" Jane said picking up the phone. Lisbon looked at her beautiful blonde haired consultant, partner and boyfriend. How did she get so lucky?

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! Do you think it should TBC? You decide **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: This chapter is about a choice that Annie has to make for her future child and in Teresa and Patrick's working condition do they really have time to raise a child? Read and find out also please REVIEW and ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine **

The very distressed Annie was tossing and turning all night then started to cry, "Annie? Annie?" Lisbon said shaking her niece gently "Annie?" she said a little bit louder. The girl opened her eyes slowly then looked up at her emerald eyed aunty "Aunt Resse?" Lisbon nodded back at the teenage girl lying on her couch with a belly showing a clearly visible bump. "Sorr…sorry" the girl mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, its fine couldn't sleep anyway" Lisbon said handing the girl a tissue "what's the matter?" Lisbon said bending down and looking at her at eye level. "Nothing, just a bad dream" She said rolling back onto her side and closing her eyes, "About what Annie? You can tell me anything you know that right?" But Annie didn't move just pulled the blanket up too her chin then shrugged her shoulders "The baby" she whispered Lisbon looked around for a moment thinking, "What about the baby" she said back to the now weeping girl.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm so scared" she said sitting up and facing her aunty with tears streaming down her face Lisbon tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop after about five minutes of sitting in awkward silence Lisbon held onto Annie's hands "You don't want me and Patrick to raise this child do you Annie?" Lisbon said softly. "I'm not so sure it's just dad freaked and I want to go back to school and I have dean and he doesn't want it so, yes I don't want to keep it but I don't know if you'll be the right people to raise it. You both work and are both super busy…. Maybe adoption might be better" she said now shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Lisbon was a little shocked at the girls behaviour 'hormones' she thought. She bent down and kissed Annie's forehead "We'll talk more in the morning Annie, Try get some rest" She said while standing up and walking away. Was she right though? Lisbon thought to herself, were they to work obsessed to raise a child?

"Look I'm so grateful you's have taken me in to your home and wanting to raise this unborn baby but I just… I'm not sure that you's can handle it at the moment" the girl said trying to keep calm and not burst out in tears. Jane was very upset and Lisbon could see it on his face "So are you sure this is what you want?" Lisbon said while holding onto Jane's hand. "Unless you can convince me otherwise?" Lisbon looked at Jane then back at Annie "Then I'll quit" She said quietly but loud enough for both Jane and Annie to hear "You would do that? Leave your job to raise this little boy?" Lisbon's eyes were starting to tear up and she started to cry "I really want this Annie" she whispered and Jane pulled her into a tight embrace, Jane looked at Annie but her head was down and she was fiddling with her fingers "Fine, He's yours Aunt Resse. I didn't know it meant so much to you's" She said finally looking up at her teary aunty.

"Really… you... it's our's?" she spat out, Annie just smiled and took Lisbon's hand "I just wanted to be sure that this kid will be taken care of… properly, I'm sorry for the scare" She said gripping her hands tighter "But, I can't stay here" She said leaning back in her chair "Whaa…what do you mean?" Lisbon said changing her emotions in an instant "I'm going to go and stay with dad again until I have him" She said looking down at her phone and tapping at the screen.

"Sooooo, you's are okay now then?" Lisbon said staring at her niece that was obviously not concentrating , "Yeah I called him last night after we talked" She said looking back up at her aunty and putting the phone back in her pocket "But your 40 weeks pregnant? You're due to pop any day now" Jane said pointing at her stomach. "I know, but I'd rather settle in now rather than after so y'know it's not awkward. Dad will be here in half an hour" Jane looked at Lisbon then back at Annie "You'll call won't you?" Lisbon said.

"Sure! Everyday till it's time" she smiled "Now imma go pack, or do you have some more questions?" Lisbon just shook her head and Jane just stood up and walked over to where she was sitting to help her out of her chair. Once Annie was gone and out of the room Jane took Lisbon into a sudden embrace "We're having a baby Teresa" she leant back and looked into his eyes "I know pops" she smirked, Jane chuckled "We're going to have a family" he said kissing her forehead. "I love him already" she whispered against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Sorry for the lateness been super busy lately and haven't had much time to update, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and read on not too sure how long I'm going to make this but it's kind of up to you so do you think I should continue or what? Please R&R __ love to hear feedback Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :'( _

It had been days since they had received any form of contact from Anna Beth or Tommy and Jane and Lisbon were starting to get worried but of course Jane had kept Lisbon from totally freaking out. The team had come over to help them set up the nursery which they were very happy to do. The once lonely spare room was now filled up with toys and clothes; the room had been painted a nice baby blue and had glow in the dark stars above the small bassinet. The team were happy to help and were also excited for Jane and Lisbon to finally be able to start a family.

Lisbon had been granted a few months off work for maternity leave. She was probably at the happiest stage of her life right now and every small detail started to come together. At 8.30pm that night Lisbon was interrupted by a call "Lisbon" She said in her professional tone "Resse, Its time" The familiar voice spook through the line "Text me the dets, we're on our way" Lisbon said clicking her fingers at Jane.

"11.43, Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" The nurse said holding the small figure wrapped up in a bunch of blue blankets. Anna Beth didn't want to look nor touch the small baby and neither did her father. She simply waved her hand in Lisbon's and Janes direction "He's not my son, He's theirs" She said while rolling onto her side and closing her eyes, The nurse looked at the girl on the bed then over at Jane and Lisbon then back on the small baby "Would you like a hold then?" she said walking toward the couch that Jane and Lisbon were sitting on and placing him into Lisbon's arms.

Lisbon looked at Jane then down at the squirming figure in her arms "He's perfect" she whispered putting her index finger into his small fist "Yes he is" Jane said kissing the top of Lisbon's head. "So do we have a name yet" The nurse said looking down at a piece of paper and clip board in her hands "Umm, Anna Beth?" Lisbon said now concentrating on the girl.

"Call him whatever you like Aunt Resse, He's yours" She said rolling her eyes. "Jane?" She said now concentrating on his reaction "Uhhh, We haven't really discussed it yet?" The nurse just stood there and looked at them "Twenty minutes, and I'll be back" She said flipping the paper back down "Oh, And please bring the adoption papers" Anna Beth called back. "As you wish " The nurse said before leaving.

Jane and Lisbon settled the baby and put him to sleep before they went outside to discuss names "Harry?" Lisbon suggested "Nah, Had a cousin named Harry, not a good guy" Jane shrugged "How about, Mitchell?" but Lisbon shook her head "Jason?" She shook her head again "Nathaniel?" Lisbon thought about it for a moment then again she shook her head "He doesn't look like a Mitchell, Jason or Nathaniel?"

Jane looked at Lisbon and smirked "Then have you got any more suggestions?" They sat there for another few minutes before either of them spoke "Why not Koby?" Jane said looking straight into Lisbon's emerald eyes "Koby?" She said taken back for a moment "Yeah, Koby Thomas Lisbon" He said looking back into her eyes but Lisbon shook her head "Koby Thomas Jane" She said taking his hands into hers and standing up "Are you sure?" Jane said pulling Lisbon into a tight embrace "We're not going anywhere Patrick, Now let's go sign those papers" She said kissing his cheek then walking in the direction of the front door.

__**Three day's later**__

"So it looks like you're ready to go, if you have any problems don't hesitate to call" the doctor said shaking Janes hand firmly "Thanks Doc, Will do" he said picking up the diaper bag and car seat next to his feet. Lisbon was so excited to see how Koby would react with his new house and new room. Ever thing at this moment was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better family to spend the rest of her life with.

Once they arrived home Jane and Lisbon took their new born son into his new nursery. The small boy's eyes blinked open and wondered around the room, His lips curled up and it looked as if he was smiling "He's Beautiful, Isn't he?" Jane said flicking a small piece of hair off his forehead. "Yeah he is" She said snuggling her head into the crook of Jane's neck and looking down at her new baby boy.

The team came over about an hour after Jane and Lisbon had gotten home. They were so excited to see the little fella and had all brought small gifts for him and the new parents "So, Has he got a name yet?" Rigsby said looking down at the energetic new born in his bassinet "Koby Thomas Jane" Lisbon said picking up the baby and handing him over to Rigsby "He's Gorgeous" He smiled "Hello Koby! I'm Uncle Wayne!" he said cooing to the child this made him smile "Did you see that? He smiled!" Rigsby said looking very pleased with himself "Yes, well he's already picked up my intelligence trait you see?" Jane said stepping into the room "Where have you been?" Lisbon said stepping away from the other agents now crowding around Koby trying to make him smile or laugh "Thought we might need to celebrate, brought some champagne".

He said raising his hand to show Lisbon "Who wants a drink?" He said across the room to the other agents "I'll just put him down first" Lisbon said walking over to the agents and taking the now crying boy from Cho's arms. "Can you boys please help me in the kitchen?" Jane said looking at the two men staring at Lisbon calming down the baby; she was like a totally different person now. "Sure man" Rigsby said pulling himself and Cho out of their thoughts.

Grace stayed behind to try have a quick chat with Lisbon but Lisbon was to in-role to be talking pacing up and down the room rubbing soothing circles on the babies back by the time he was asleep Lisbon really did need that drink. Her and grace left the nursery and walked out into the kitchen where the boys were.

"I'd like to make a toast" Jane said raising his glass, which everybody else did afterwards "To having amazing friends, An Amazing Partner, and an amazing son. Thank you for everything that you's have given me I'm truly grateful" Jane said pulling Lisbon into his side "Always" Lisbon whispered into his ear "I love you" He whispered back "Always" he said while kissing her fore head.


End file.
